Los siete del inframundo
by Axedalow
Summary: AU. Una guerra estalla en la tierra, los demonios intentan desatar el caos en el mundo una vez más y los ángeles bajan para imperdiselo. Pero esta vez el maligno Dracule Mihawk tiene en su poder a siete demonios creados por el mismo. Los siete del inframundo está compuesto por Luffy, Zoro, Law, Nami, Ace, Robin y Doflamingo. Su misión; Destruir. [Parejas secretas]


– Los siete del inframundo –

AU. Una guerra estalla en la tierra, los demonios intentan desatar el caos en el mundo una vez más y los ángeles bajan para imperdiselo. Pero esta vez el maligno Dracule Mihawk tiene en su poder a siete demonios creados por el mismo. Los siete del inframundo está compuesto por Luffy, Zoro, Law, Nami, Ace, Robin y Doflamingo. Cada cuál representa un pecado capital, y su única misión es destruir. [Parejas secretas] [Villanos protagonistas]

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia y cómo me encanta que los protagonistas sean villanos pues aquí tienen. He de decir que los siete del inframundo tienen poderes distintos acordes con su pecado capital. Poco a poco descubriréis quién pertenece a cada uno, de momento será secreto. Tampoco quiero decir que el que represente la envidia, por ejemplo, será un envidioso. Es un tema de poder, no de carácter. Es sólo para dejarlo un poco claro.

Pereza - ?

Avaricia - ?

Ira - ?

Soberbia - ?

Lujuria - ?

Envidia -?

Gula -?

El orden está salteado. Pero pueden especular libremente. Hagan sus apuestas.

–.–.–.–

Hace doscientos años la línea que separaba a la tierra del infierno se rompió gracias al poder del jefe supremo; Dracule Mihawk. Un demonio denominado cómo el más fuerte. Un poder casi invencible hizo que la tierra casi fuera destruida de no ser por unos guerreros con alas de acero que bajaron desde el mismo cielo para acabar con aquél maligno ser inmortal. Miles de ángeles fueron masacrados por este individuo, pero trece guerreros con armadura dorada, llamados "Guardianes del cielo", encerraron al demonio en una prisión divina. Hoy día este demonio aún sigue encerrado, pero con una tranquilidad que hace temer a los habitantes del cielo que se avecina algo parecido a lo que ocurrió hace doscientos años.

Una prisión, Impel Divine Down, un lugar dónde se encuentran encerrados más de diez mil demonios. Unos demonios que llevan engendrando un odio irracional desde hace doscientos años. Seis niveles, colocando a demonios en ellos según su poder de destrucción. Anteriormente sólo existía cinco niveles, pero uno más fue creado para encerrar a la bestia demoníaca. Él más vigilado, el más castigado, y el más tranquilo. Desde que fue encarcelado no había soltado una palabra. Ninguna queja, ninguna petición, ningún grito de dolor. Él más fuerte, el más peligroso; Dracule Mihawk.

Hoy un silencio sepulcral adornaba cada rincón de Impel Divine Down. El alcaide Kizaru sospechaba de algo, y había decidido él mismo inspeccionar todos los niveles en busca de alguna anomalía. Sentomaru, el Vice-Alcaide lo acompañaba junto a varios carceleros.

Mientras paseaban por el primer nivel, Kizaru observó cada celda con atención. Los demonios estaban escondidos en lo más profundo, ocultos en la oscuridad creada por el contraste de luz. Lo más extraño, expresó el alcaide, es que todas los demonios se comportaban igual, pero más preocupante era la sonrisa de maldad que expresaba cada uno de ellos.

– ¡ Por qué sonríen malditos, están encerrados de por vida ! – Gritó Sentomaru ante aquel ambiente de presión. Se acercó a una celda y agarró al demonio que estaba dentro. Este sonreía sin pudor, enfadando aún más al hombre. – ¿! Por qué sonríes !? Dímelo o en este momento serás ejecutado – Amenazó sosteniendo un enorme hacha. De nada sirvió aquella advertencia, puesto que el demonio siguió sonriendo.

– Sentomaru, Tranquilo. – El mencionado bajó su hacha, y regresó junto al alcaide. – Guardias, ejecutadlo. – Ordenó al carcelero que vigilaba aquel nivel. Sentomaru volvió a mirar al demonio, pero este aún sostenía aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto odiaba.

– ¿ Por qué sonríen ? Acaso tienen planeado algo. – Observó de reojo cómo aquél demonio con grilletes era ejecutado sin pudor por aquél carcelero.

– Quién sabe, pero ahora mismo necesito ver a ese demonio. Quizás el tenga algo que ver con esta irregularidad.

– ¿ Te refieres al maligno ?

– Quién si no.

Kizaru y compañía bajó al sexto nivel montando en el ascensor. Cada paso que daba se convertía en una distorsión mental creada por la presencia de aquél demonio. Sentía la pesadez del lugar, demostrando cuán poderoso era ese ser. Para su alivio, Mihawk seguía encerrado en su celda divina, la más resistente del universo. Pero una sonrisa adornaba aquel rostro, algo que jamás había podido ver con sus propios ojos el alcaide.

– Veo que tú eres el causante de este silencio. Espero que no tengas intención de escapar, sería una hazaña imposible conmigo aquí. De hecho, no creo que puedas siquiera traspasar esta celda. – Ya comprobado que Dracule Mihawk seguía en aquella celda, y sin esperar respuesta por su parte. Hizo un ademán de irse, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando aquel ser dijo:

– ¿ Apuestas algo ?

El inframundo estaba totalmente revolucionado. Millones de demonios gritaban alrededor del castillo de satanás. Hoy habían tocado las dieciséis campanadas que llevaban doscientos años esperando. Unas campanadas que cualquier demonio, en cualquier lugar, pueden escuchar. Literalmente aquello anunciaba la abertura de la Red Line, una línea que le daban a los habitantes del infierno acceso a la tierra, y viceversa.

Dentro del castillo de satanás, siete demonios estaban reunidos en una sala en particular,

– ¡ Esto está que arde ! – Gritó eufórico un chico moreno, de estatura media y con una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo.

– Lo siento, aún no controlo este nuevo ... ... ... – Otro chico moreno, con cierto parecido a este último, pero con pecas, se durmió en plena conversación.

– Oi, Luffy. – El moreno volteó para ver a un muchacho con pelo verde y una cicatriz que partía su ojo izquierdo. – Hoy tenemos una misión importante, no pienso dejar que la arruines. Tu y yo iremos juntos.

– ¿ Acaso eres idiota, Zoro ? Te perderías sin remedio. Yo iré con ustedes, después de todo tengo el mejor sentido de la orientación de todo el inframundo. – Añadió una pelirroja, dando un fuerte golpe al dormido Ace.

– ... Poder – Término la frase incompleta. Se tocó la zona afectada por el golpe, adolorido. – ¿ Lo he vuelto a hacer ? – Los tres asintieron.

– Haced lo que queráis mientras no afecte al plan, lo importante aquí es rescatar a nuestro líder. – Un tipo con vestimentas oscuras y tatuajes se levantó del sillón, apoyando su espada en su hombro. – Ya es hora de comenzar.

– Ya estoy ansioso por probar la carne humana. – Doflamingo comenzó a salivar, mostrando unos dientes afilados.

– Yo estoy ansiosa de comer carne, pero no precisamente de humano. Fufufu – Dijo la última en aparecer, mirando con diversión al de pelo verde.

– Tsk, Vámonos ya. – Los siete abandonaron el castillo, siendo seguidos por los millones de demonios. Doflamingo se alzó con sus alas negras y gritó con maldad:

– ¡ Que comience la hora de comer ! – Todos los demonios gritaron ansiosos.

– Cómo me pisen éstos desgraciados cuando se abra la Red Line, me los cargos a todos. – Les susurró a los demás el peliverde.

– Sólo hay una manera. – Anunció Luffy ante la abertura de la línea. – ¡ Corre ! – Los sietes del inframundo se precipitaron por aquella brecha abierta, aventurándose a la tierra. Los humanos corrían atemorizados ante aquella enorme fisura, y muy impresionados por la Aparición de seres alados y con cuernos por ella.

Un soldado del cielo interrumpió abruptamente la reunión de los cinco sabios del paraíso, recién informado por la terrible noticia.

– ¿ Que ocurre, Soldado ? – Habló uno de ellos, esperando la razón por la cuál los habían interrumpido.

– ! L-la tierra, está siendo atacada por demonios !


End file.
